1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image sensor is known in which analog-to-digital (AD) converters are provided for respective columns in a pixel array that includes pixels arranged in a matrix. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-166197 discusses a technique in which each AD converter includes a counter circuit, and a plurality of clock signals which are out of phase with one another is supplied to each counter. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-166197 employs, in order to reduce a duty deviation in each clock signal, a configuration that includes a primary transmission line, in which a plurality of repeat buffers is connected in series, and a secondary transmission line, in which a plurality of repeat buffers is connected in series, provided in a transmission unit of the clock signals. In such a configuration, the secondary transmission line branches off from the primary transmission line.
However, the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-166197 may not be able to suppress a duty deviation in clock signals to a sufficient level.
Further, the configuration in which the counter circuit is shared by the plurality of AD converters may also lead to the issue of a duty deviation.
Solving at least one of the issues discussed above is beneficial.